guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Expert's Dexterity
Urgh. Elite, 12 seconds, preparation, 75% more Energy use, for not much more recharge speed than Serpent's Quickness would give...is there anything good about this? Arshay Duskbrow 18:08, 23 September 2006 (CDT) :Uh, it works on non ranger skills and... it allows use of another stance and... it can mostly be kept up indefinitly. On the other hand, 2 seconds out of every 14 is used to make it work and the extra energy could be painful. Definitely an R/A high expertise skill. --Crazytreeboy 18:10, 23 September 2006 (CDT) ::I assume this would be applied before expertise, and as such I reckon it would cost 3 energy instead of 2 for 5 energy skills... which is okay with zealous mods, I guess. What skills to spam though? The most volatile of skills, Unsuspecting, and Twisting, are critical strike. I suppose a spamming of Wild Strike and... uhm, Death Blossom? No idea. --Silk Weaker 07:31, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :::Five energy skills cost four energy with this elite up at 16 Expertise. Just use a Zealous mod and you'll be fine. -- crenel 17:31, 1 February 2007 (-06:00GMT) Hehe.. 3 second irresistable blow anyone? 3.5 second dual shot? too bad you can't kindle arrows as well or that'd be insane(Not a fifty five 15:05, 26 September 2006 (CDT)) :As it was already noted, this skill will give more benefit with low-speed weapons (compared to their respective attack skills) like hammers, scythes or hornbows. Anyway, achieving HSR for attack skills with a decent 30% energy cost reduction is not bad at all. (15 in Expertise meaning 175 * (100 - 60) = 70% of initial energy cost, if i'm not wrong with the maths). --Leonim 01:13, 29 September 2006 (CDT) Boss with this in the SE corner of Makuun. --Fyren 06:28, 28 October 2006 (CDT) Possible Pressure Build *16 marksmanship *13 expertise Expert's Dexterity coupled with some kind of IAS and Called Shot might be good pressure. Tarinoc 15:37, 24 September 2006 (CDT) ::Hm, nope. Horrible. Just tried it. Very horrible. Tarinoc 16:17, 24 September 2006 (CDT) :::Maybe with Savage Shot and Distracting Shot instead, for a lot of interruption and Hunter's Shot for pressure. --Theeth (talk) 16:24, 24 September 2006 (CDT) How about Focused Shot if you could get it off every shot instead of every other shot youd have a strong easily spamable attack. And if its the only attack skill in the line up you wont suffer its second effect could work well with a Conjure spell or Brutal Weapon - NovaTalon 15:08, 25 September 2006 (CDT) :I don't think so. Your typical 1-second recharge attacks recharge just fast enough to reach slightly into the next attack. For example, when you spam Poison Arrow you can already see it restarting the animation of the ranger pulling the string, so you 're already wasting a mentionable fraction of an attack there. So with a recharge of 1.5 seconds or more, this would not work out for a decent firing frequency. With 2 attack skills that both recharge at a regular 2 seconds, ok. But not one alone. RolandOfGilead 12:43, 26 September 2006 (CDT) IMO pretty worthless. You may get a boost in recharge, but you lose out any prep bonus. I'd rather stick with oath shot or serpent's quickness. Actually, when I first saw the name of this skills, and the fact that it was in expertise, I thought maybe it would let you use your expertise attribute for marksmanship for a short while :D --GTPoompt 07:49, 27 September 2006 (CDT) I really wish they would give us some good Expertise skills. I realize it's already an incredibly powerful attribute, but first we get Glass Arrows and Archer's Signet, now this. 9_9 Arshay Duskbrow 13:27, 27 September 2006 (CDT) Eh, I like the skill, theres a lot of pssibilites like an orders and dual/needling shot. Unfortunately I'll never use it for the same reason I never use incendiary arrows. 12 seconds, *puke* (Not a fifty five 23:23, 7 October 2006 (CDT)) :Incendiary Arrows is an ok prep to use with Needling Shot and Quick Shot because it counts as an AoE attack. You can break apart a mob pretty fast if you need to.. otherwise stick to Kindle Arrows. -- crenel 20:16, 1 February 2007 ::You're confusing incendiary arrows with ignite arrows. Either way, Not a fifty five was commenting before a pretty dramatic change to the skill. Phool 08:22, 7 February 2007 (CST) r/d If you combine this with mystic sweep and eremite's attack, at 15 expertise you can spam 2 3/4 sec activation scythe attacks which crit @ 80 damage for 5 energy, nonstop. And put any stance/enchant on top of that. For a bigger spike, vital boon->twin moon->eremite's->mystic sweep->repeat as necessary. I haven't been able to make it work very well (got an RA glad point nevertheless but I had a good team) as there's no energy management for and r/d that isn't elite. The same thing would probably work better with onslaught+SQ anyway. Phool 07:44, 31 October 2006 (CST) Capture From the template, unknown boss — Skuld 03:55, 3 November 2006 (CST) pet attacks does this affect pet attacks?--Windjammer 16:34, 21 December 2006 (CST) :according to attack skill article they are, guess i answered my own question--Windjammer 16:38, 21 December 2006 (CST) Better than you think. Try it. Focused Shot unload a pretty decent DPS, and dshot recharging in 5 seconds is just too good to miss out. --Silk Weaker 05:59, 31 December 2006 (CST) :That build doesn't make much sense to me. Why is SQ in there? Afaik skill recharge reduction can't stack below 50% (though a single skill can take it below, same as you get the full benefit from dash). So all SQ is doing is improving the recharge on TU and mending touch. Dshot should be recharging in less than 5 seconds, more like 2-3. Savage shot is simply too expensive under ED, all the realistic energy management ranger get is elite unfortunately and you've got no secondary emangement (unless you wanted to do stone striker+storm chaser which may be viable in some situations). You can really only hope to afford to spam one 5e bow skill, imo distracting is higher pressure than focused though they're both nice skills here. Attempting to accomplish a high damage build without IAS is kinda shooting yourself in the foot anyway. Phool 06:41, 31 December 2006 (CST) :::Maybe I wasn't thinking. --Silk Weaker ::You obviously don't know what you're talking about Phool. Have you tried this skill with Serpent's Quickness yet? It's especially obvious with a dagger-wielding R/A that SQ does in fact make a difference on the skill recharge. Horns of the Ox, which usually has a recharge time of 12 seconds, can be used every two or so seconds with SQ and ED up. If you attempted to use HotO without SQ up, you'd only be able to use the attack every three-ish seconds. With proper energy management, you can easily spam HotO > Falling Spider combos every 3-4 seconds. Try it yourself before you start down-talking this build idea. Also, with 8+1 Wilderness Survival, SQ lasts for 24 seconds. Why *not* use it? You have the duration of the prep to spam dagger skills. -- crenel 17:44, 1 February 2007 (-06:00GMT) :::That's an aggressive response Crenel, especially considering that ANet has STATED that recharges don't stack beyond 50% reduction. It was a specific change back a while ago. I'd be shocked, and would report it as a bug if it does stack, since they clearly intend them not to. I seriously doubt that it does stack, but will check when I have time, and will report it if it does. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 00:09, 2 February 2007 (CST) ::::Not sure if I remember correctly, and I might be confusing this with IAS or some other thing. But I seem to recall Anet saying that max was a certain percentage, unless it specifically states otherwise. And considering the recharge on this thing seems to way above 50%, I'm thinking this is one of those exceptions they were talking about. Dunno for sure if it stacks with Serpent's Quickness though, I'll have to cap it to test. Everyone else seems to think so though. Shadowmist 03:52, 7 February 2007 (CST) :::::Every cap only applies to stacking effects. Individual effects are not limited by any cap. --Fyren 03:56, 7 February 2007 (CST) What about R/A? The really nice synergy is with Golden Lotus Strike; normally GLS provides only a net 6 energy at 12 dagger mastery, every 15 seconds (~1.2 pips of energy). Get your expertise up to 14 or higher, use Expert's Dexterity and it's providing a net of 8 energy every 4 seconds or so (or 6 pips of energy), and you can fuel any assassin skill you want. You can actually spam atack skills, since they recharge fast (many skills drop below 2 second recharge this way, allowing you to walk through them). How about: or for disruption or some combination like this; at 14 Expertise the recharge times for 8 second skills (e.g., Exhausting Assault, Nine Tail Strike) is 2.32 seconds, close enough that you can actually alternate Golden Phoenix Strike and the dual attack, using Golden Lotus to regain energy. At 16 Expertise (75% reduced recharge) the 12 second skills (e.g., Horns of the Ox) fall to this range, 2.52 seconds, and thus could be used every second attack. Below 16 Expertise they likely need to be in a 3 attack chain to have time to recharge. Hmm - actually, to get the 4 second recharge from Golden Lotus Strike (to allow using it every 3rd attack for example) requires 15 expertise. Still, that would potentially save a slot, as you could use GLS, an off hand attack , and a dual attack, and simply walk through them at 15+ Expertise. GLS, Fox Fangs and Horns of the Ox would work, getting a KD every 4 seconds and easily keeping up with the energy costs. I may give this a try tonight, but it looks ok on paper. --Epinephrine 15:31, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Well, the costs are higher than I thought I thought it was 150% of cost, not +150%! It's 250% of cost as a result, really pricy. The cost table is : Any illusion I had of using it without Lotus is shattered, but with Lotus it was manageable, and spammed attacks pretty well. I'll have to work on an actual build, but clearly that last level of expertise makes a difference. Still, with Lotus is can generate 6 or 7 per use, and you can hit every 4 seconds, so it's a respectable 4.5 or 5.25 pips of energy, and with zealous daggers you cut the costs down. I'll keep playing with it... --Epinephrine 22:55, 9 January 2007 (CST) :Ridiculous...you need FIFTEEN Expertise just to break even! Buffing recharge is useless if the energy cost makes it prohibitive, that's why Quickening Zephyr hurts the way it does. And it's a prep! Back to the drawing board, Anet, please... -_- Arshay Duskbrow 18:59, 18 January 2007 (CST) ::Yes, that was exactly my thought. Almost everything you might conceivably want to spam, such as Debilitating Shot, will drain you dry in no time flat. Even 5 cost skills get insane without some kind of additional energy management. ::So far, the most useful combo encountered has been Golden Lotus Strike, as mentioned above, to use as an energy engine. If it hits every time as soon as it recharges, at 16 expertise/12 Dagger Mastery, with no attack speed buff, you get about 4.85 pips of energy regen in equivalent. From there, you can spam Fox Fangs -> Horns of the Ox indefinitely as soon as they're recharged. A bit like Moebius Strike -> Horns of the Ox, except marginally less conditional. Only 14 expertise is needed to be able to both spam and afford the skill costs, though Golden Lotus ends up recharging a little more slowly than I like at any less. ::I was hoping that you might still get energy from Golden Lotus on a "block" or "evade", but alas, that's not the case. If that ends up happening, you start losing energy fast. It's really not much less, if at all, fragile than Moebius->Horns it seems. Especially the heavy attribute point investment requirement. I'm hoping they drop the cost increase a little. Merengue 22:52, 18 January 2007 (CST) :::On a similar theme: BLS->horns and repeat? BLS at 0 crit strikes is +5 energy. At 16 expertise from the table it appears, with a zealous mod, BLS+horns would cost (9-5-1)+(4-2) energy. Low damage but lots of KD, if an enchant is used as well as a hex GLS can be used as well to provide energy for some actual damage or alternatively tossing in a few disrupting stabs between KDs. Phool 11:51, 19 January 2007 (CST) ::"Ridiculous...you need FIFTEEN Expertise just to break even! " - I agree, it's completely absurd. When I thought it would be 150% of cost it sounded reasonable, and even at double cost it might have made some sense, but it's just silly at 250% of cost. The only thing that can ever make it work are indeed the energy generating skills, and there are precious few of those. Unless this skill gets a buff I don't see it working out - and if it gets a buff it could make R/A very deadly, given that it's somewhat useful for a BLS combo at this level. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 14:33, 19 January 2007 (CST) :::"Ridiculous...you need FIFTEEN Expertise just to break even! " - You know what's more ridiculous? Remember how Rangers get the energy bonus with expertise? All gone. Basically, once this preparation is activated, it not only adds 250% cost to skill activation but it completely negates the bonuses you get from having high expertise. It's like spending most of your points on a single attribute just to gain recharge time at the expense of lowering your other attributes where it really counts. Even with a zealous bow equipped couldn't spam needling shot due to huge energy loss. What's the use of quick recharge if you don't have the energy to recast it? Use Oath Shot or Serpent's Quickness instead. -Lenzeppellin It seems to me that these dagger builds are useless, with no offense to anyone. You are using them to spam energy skills and to make them recharge faster. Instead of going R/A, go A/any and just use the chains normally. Once you use a dual attack you cannot recycle it because moebius strike is mising from that build. At the same time you sacrifice max health in order to make that work correctly. Go Moebius Chain Exhausting Assault and Nine Tails Strike. Its easier for sure.-ArisB :Problem solved ladies, just fire off between death blossom and moebius with zealous daggers. dur! Cost table needed in article? Given that it's already here, should a version be put into the article to show the interaction of skill cost, expertise and the Expert's Dexterity? --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 14:34, 19 January 2007 (CST) :I agree and have added it to the article. If someone could check it again to make sure the numbers are right that would be great. Stexe 10:19, 7 February 2007 (CST) Skills that this could be combined with Striking 10 energy and above cost skills right out, striking skills that recharge in less than 5 seconds and assuming 15 Expertise: *Bestial Pounce/Savage Pounce *Disrupting Lunge *Feral Lunge *Predator's Pounce *Determined Shot *Distracting Shot *Disrupting Throw *(Spear of Lightning) *Thrill of Victory *Pure Strike *Jaizhenju Strike *(Lyssa's Assault) *Blades of Steel *Horns of the Ox *Nine Tail Strike *Disrupting Stab *Golden Fox Strike *Golden Lotus Strike *Leaping Mantis Sting *Black Spider Strike *Falling Spider *Fox Fangs *Jungle Strike so inn my opinion, there are few useful skills with this. - Greven 12:47, 7 February 2007 (CST) :I would add on spear of lightning and black lotus strike, also Lyssa's assault, but then I'd also remove most of the skills which are on there. For an ED build to be realistic you pretty much need r/a as nothing else has decent non-elite energy management. Phool 15:58, 7 February 2007 (CST) ::Ah, you're right, I did forget Spear of Lightning. Lyssa's Assault though? Mmm.. possibly, at 12 Scythe Mastery and 15/16 Expertise. I'll add that too. Why would you remove most of the skills here, though? Oh... about Black Lotus Strike... well it's Critical Strikes, an Assassin Primary attribute, so you'd get a max of 5 energy at a cost of 10.. eh, possible but the damage bonus would suck. - Greven 09:48, 8 February 2007 (CST) Only Attack Skills? IS this skill just only attack skills? :Yes--image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 12:54, 15 February 2007 (CST) Debilitating? Is it just me or is this dumb. You trade more energy at less than 15 Expertise, trade even at 15 and trade 9 for 10 at 16 Expertise, while only having 3 pips of regen anyway. Seems like a pretty lousy use. --image:Epinephrine.jpg ~ Epinephrine 22:03, 7 March 2007 (CST) Hmmm...any thoughts on this + Tiger's Fury + Thumpy or Spear attack spam? Caramel Ni 20:53, 28 March 2007 (CDT) Idea 15 expertise, 12 axe, 6 in either wild or tactics for either heal or troll. Vampiric Axe haft. Cyclone spam. Idk if it will work. Most likely not.Dark0805 11:49, 24 April 2007 (CDT) :If the ED is just for Cyclone, you might as well use Triple Chop. imo Dshot and Focused Shot are the way to go. Maybe with those skills and spam spirits. -210.3.39.32 22:09, 14 May 2007 (CDT) Combine it with Energizing Wind? Wouldn't that reduce the costs to decent levels? - mindattack 17:13, 9 May 2007 (GMT) :may well do, used in this way I imagine lyssa's assault could actually act as reasonable energy management. I will test, see how things go. Back to the R/D I have confirmed a really good use with this on a scythe. Check this out: *R/D: 12 scythe mastery, 12 +1 +2 expertise; ZEALOUS scythe 'Been able to spam chilling victory with eremite's in a combo every 3 seconds. Van Wark 21:17, 14 May 2007 (CDT) :Sure? Looks like energy suicide, and no dependable IAS for the zealous to be worth it.-210.3.39.32 22:10, 14 May 2007 (CDT) ::Lying is bad, you have never spammed them skills every 3 seconds. Theory-crafting is ok, lying is bad. --DEATHWING 14:19, 13 June 2007 (CDT) damn it will not work with volley, now I'm angry on the internets Very evil idea. Interruption chain, spammable exhaustion, self-defense, and Energy via GLS. Gud stuff. LavaEdge324++ 19:50, 16 August 2007 (CDT) :Congrats, you copied something from halfway up the page!--4.243.45.230 04:09, 8 November 2007 (UTC) Animation This skill animation is not the normal skill animaiton for a preparation, it uses the same animation as Poison Tip Signet.Big Bow 06:11, 15 November 2007 (UTC) Please check my math Expertise 10. This should give 40% cost reduction. Energy 5 skills cost 3. Throw in Expert's Dexterity. 150% of 3 is 4.5, round up to 5. So a cost 5 skill at Expertise 10 with Expert's Dexterity should cost 5, right? Or maybe the cost is added before the Expertise reduction. So then you have 150% of 5 = 7.5 round up to 8. Reduce 40% which is 3.2, back down to 5. So either way, at Expertise 10, a skill of cost 5 should cost 5 with Expert's Dexterity in effect. Yet when I test it, it is clearly costing 8. 5 would be good, but 8 sucks especially for an elite. --Doodle01 03:43, 11 March 2008 (UTC) :Is it doing 150% more, so 250% total? ¬ Wizårdbõÿ777 (talk) 03:50, 11 March 2008 (UTC) needs a buff real bad quick, someone get izzy to nerf it so anet has to buff it!!! :Izzy IS anet. And you mean "needs a buff very badly." And it does have some uses. 17:37, 15 March 2008 (UTC) buff? I miss this skill already. Sure, it wasn't great, but for assassin knockdown spamming or interrupt spamming it was awesome. :( --Xaerth 00:43, 8 August 2008 (UTC) : but now this, Read the wind, and a flatbow= OMG Roland Cyerni 01:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::This is much better for Rangers now. Still, an elite IAS...I dunno. Rangers already have some other workable IAS. +2 to Marks is negligible...15 or more Expertise for upkeep is also meh, since you don't usually set it that high. (T/ ) 02:51, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::Sooo... . 05:10, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::You forgot Marauder's Shot. But yeah, that's amazing. (T/ ) 05:20, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::Does the attack speed only apply to bows only?--Dark Paladin X 16:45, 8 August 2008 (UTC) ::::::No, you would get the attack speed buff with any weapon. However, since there's an inherent +2 boost to Marksmanship, it would make the most sense to use it with a bow. 16:47, 8 August 2008 (UTC) :::::::I'm using a slightly different setup to the above; 16 marks, 13 expertise Asuran Scan, Point Blank Shot, Zojun's Shot, Penetrating Attack, Read The Wind, Expert's Dexterity & I Am The Strongest. Allows for constant cycling, renewing RtW while ED is down. It's possible to hit 20 Markmanship with this skill now. Captainofithilien 16:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::So I started screwing around with the above build(s) for pure DPS, a bit of fun, to see what a ranger is capable of with all the new skills. I wanted to get it to only two attacks to take down the Master of Damage in Isle of the Nameless. I recorded the best DPS and best DPS over a single second. I'm sure it could go higher if anyone really wants to see bigger numbers. Captainofithilien 16:20, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::: :::::::::Triple Shot - Savage Shot for almost as much damage (40 less probably), but in only one second :) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:26, 10 September 2008 (UTC) :::::::::Haha, I didnt think Savage would come close as with ED up, sloth hunters has +68 more dmg. I guess everything proc'd at once that time! Captainofithilien 16:57, 10 September 2008 (UTC) ::::::::: This is the only Ranger skill...etc #Expert's Dexterity #Elemental Lord #Glyph of Elemental Power #Awaken the Blood There are only four skills in the game which raise your attributes without cons/blessings. So I think the note should be reworded; no Ranger skill will boost your attributes while using cons/blessings, and there are no Ranger skills that boost Expertise/WS/BM. (T/ ) 07:02, 2 October 2008 (UTC) No! this is not the only ranger skill that can raise marksmanship above 16, every ranger skill can do that with the appropriate mod (+1/20) so please stop fucking reverting my changes w/o thinking (wuhy) 12:05, 4 February 2009 (UTC) :Do not revert over and over again, adding this to talk page is a good thing, but you didn't provide any tekst in your first edit. Please, reverting it back again and stating "please stop fucking reverting my changes" will not get everyone in the mood to discuss this. I will change it to a more "consensus" text-- -- ( talk ) 12:31, 4 February 2009 (UTC) ::Okay, going to just say this once since I'm going to bed, so I'll try to be unambiguous. There is no ranger Skill that can raise marksmanship besides this; so the addition of consumables, blessings and now modifiers to the end of the line are all technically redundant. How about "This skill allows rangers to raise marksmanship above 16 without having to rely on Consumables, Blessings or Modifiers" Perhaps also note that this is the only way a ranger can do this, if you feel like it, but if so then it should be noted as the only way, not Skill. Ezekiel [Talk] 13:25, 4 February 2009 (UTC) I hate Skrees Yeah, those skree rangers? They're a complete pain in the ass now...-- 21:58, September 24, 2009 (UTC)